


I'm Determined to Win and You're Going to Help Me

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'We pretend to be a couple to get on a couples’ game show and win the prize money.'A.K.A: You're smarter than my boyfriend is and I really want to win this thing.





	I'm Determined to Win and You're Going to Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anankeanderos on Tumblr. They wanted some Genesis-Sephiroth friendship, so that's what they got.

Sephiroth stared at the flyer Genesis had slapped down onto his coffee table. It was… colourful to say the least, bright colours clashing in an almost sickening display. He had to turn his eyes from the flyer after a few moments of looking at it, as the colours began to give him a migraine.

He locked his gaze on Genesis’ face, waiting for his friend to explain the atrocious piece of paper he had subjected his eyes too. But Genesis remained silent, staring at him expectantly.

He didn’t dare lower his gaze back to the piece of paper on his table for fear of the clashing colours actually blinding him. He waited a few more moments for Genesis to explain himself before sighing when the other refused to speak first.

“What is this exactly for, Genesis?” He asked with an exasperated tone, tilting his head at his friend in a questioning manner.

Genesis rolled his eyes at him, his hands falling to his hips in an exaggerated manner as he began to speak. “I thought it would be obvious to ‘the Great Sephiroth’.”

Sephiroth chose to ignore the scathing tone of his friend’s voice, instead focusing of his words. He blinked up at the other from where he was sitting on his couch, confused over what Genesis was implying.

“I don’t get it,” he admitted, flicking his gaze away from Genesis’ face to the blanket draped over his lap.

He missed the heavy eye-roll from his friend as Genesis decided to elaborate, “The game show you idiot.” He sees a slim hand pick up the flyer from the table from the corner of his eye as the other continues. “The prize money would be more than enough to fix up the place.”

Sephiroth glances at Genesis from the corner of his eye as the shorter man finishes speaking, seeing the way his nose scrunched in distaste as he looked around their apartment. He wasn’t sure why, but Genesis didn’t like the fact that they were living there.

He didn’t mind the apartment himself; it was small and homey and he liked seeing the signs of his friend’s around the place, he could deal with a bit of a draft to stay out here with them.

His brows furrowed as he considered what Genesis had said, “I, don’t think I can help with this ‘game show’.” He’d never even seen a game show, he didn’t doubt that Genesis would be better off asking one of their other friends to help with it.

Genesis just waved his hand though, falling onto the couch heavily and draping himself across the length of the couch, peering up at Sephiroth with an intent gaze. “It’s a quiz show and you’re the smartest person I know so of course I’m going to ask you, you idiot.”

“That sentence is contradictory.” He stated without thought, fixing his gaze on the flyer in Genesis’ hand. It was turned away from him so he was spared the worst of the colours but some were still visible through the sheet.

Genesis rolled his eyes up at him once again, huffing a breath from where he was lying. “That’s not the point, Seph.” He flipped the page over, shoving the horrendous flyer into Sephiroth’s face. “Just make sure you’re available on that day, alright?”

Sephiroth was about to nod his agreement when a word on the flyer caught his attention, “the flyer says it’s for a couple thing.”

“Your point?” Genesis asked, tone implying that Sephiroth was pointing out the obvious.

“Wouldn’t you rather do it with Cloud then?” He asked genuinely confused. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he blurted out, “you haven’t separated, have you?”

He felt a mix of dread and worry rise in his chest at the thought, he thought that Genesis and Cloud were happy together. Had he been wrong?

“Of course we haven’t, sweetie,” Genesis said in a bland tone, stretching where he was laying across the couch. “I just want to win the thing, he’ll understand.”

Sephiroth nodded hesitantly, accepting what Genesis was telling him for the moment.

His friend’s face softened, “I’ll talk to him when he gets home this afternoon alright? Make sure it’s ok.”

His nod was more confident this time, setting the flyer on the couch next to him to look over later. He hoped that he didn’t disappoint his friend on the day.


End file.
